


Король умер, да здравствует король

by 053



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:15:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25526542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/053/pseuds/053
Summary: Не стоит спасать того, кто не просит о спасении.
Kudos: 3





	Король умер, да здравствует король

**Author's Note:**

> ФБ-17, команда Дрессрозы

— Черт! — Ло швырнул Кикоку на койку, несколько раз прошелся из одного угла каюты в другой и застыл в ее центре; устало ссутулился.  
Признавать, что он все-таки переоценил свои силы, хотелось меньше всего.  
С самого начала Ло понимал, насколько серьезного противника выбрал; подобраться к Донкихоту было сложно, но он нашел способ, приблизился почти вплотную — и завяз. Ло видел его каждый раз, когда приплывал на собрание шичибукаев, сталкивался с ним в коридорах, слишком узких для главной базы Дозора, провожал взглядом — но не мог напасть. Чем дольше Ло наблюдал, тем четче понимал, насколько он слабее.  
У него не было ни одного шанса убить ненавистного Донкихота собственноручно.  
Ло опустился на койку рядом с мечом и уперся локтями в колени. Его все еще трясло, в ушах эхом звенел чужой голос — обмен дежурными фразами после собраний давно превратился в странную, мазохистскую привычку. Иногда Ло и сам переставал понимать, зачем делает это, зачем тратит все свое время и силы на единственного человека, чья смерть все равно ничего не исправит, но желание отомстить приросло к Ло, превратившись в еще одну привычку, излечиться от которой он уже не мог.  
Или не хотел.  
За стеной монотонно гудели двигатели, команда готовила подлодку к погружению. Никто не хотел задерживаться в Маринфорде — за годы совместных плаваний всем понемногу передалось злое презрение капитана к Дозору. На любом другом острове команда провела бы минимум несколько дней, отдыхая от замкнутого пространства субмарины, но сейчас даже выросший в лесах Зои Бепо, которому тяжелее всех давалось пребывание у самого дна, торопился поскорее укрыться в логове из желтого металла. Ло был единственным в команде, на кого не давили потолок и стены — в детстве он провел достаточно времени, прячась в заброшенных подвалах, и теперь тесный холодный полумрак успокаивал его, давал иллюзию защиты.  
А еще Ло любил субмарину, потому что она была бесценным прощальным подарком, который он сделал самому себе — и заклеймил памятью, выведя на обшивке черный смайл. Точно так же он поступил и с собственным телом — узоры из Флеванса на руках, чужая эмблема на груди, смерть на пальцах.  
Смерть, которая должна была забрать его.  
Смерть, сожравшая тех, кто был дорог.  
Смерть для всех.  
И отдельно — для Донкихота.  
С последним пунктом у Ло были серьезные проблемы.

***

Порт бурлил. С протяжными криками над ним носились чайки, и после подводной тишины их голоса звучали еще пронзительнее, чем обычно. Ло сощурился, надвинул поглубже шапку, пряча глаза в тени козырька, — солнце летних островов всегда казалось ближе и ярче; оно обжигало кожу, застывало сухой трескающейся коркой на губах.  
Свободно швартоваться у берегов мирных островов до сих пор было непривычно — в таких местах не жаловали пиратов, но приобретенный недавно статус шичибукая позволял многое, хотя и отбирал столько же взамен, запрещая охотиться на тех, кто раньше являлся добычей. Оглядевшись, Ло обнаружил на носу субмарины Шачи, Пенгвина и Бепо, которые, вероятно, как раз обсуждали упущенные выгоды — Шачи тыкал пальцем куда-то в сторону торговых судов, пришвартованных рядом.  
— Нет, это точно был он, — донесся его голос. Подойдя ближе, Ло вклинился в разговор:  
— Кто?  
— О, капитан. Видите тот корабль через четыре от нас? Я уже замечал его два или три раза. Удивительное совпадение с учетом того, какие у нас обычно маршруты.  
— Да? — Ло остановился между Пенгвином и Бепо, оперся о перила. — И чей он?  
— В том и дело, — отозвался Шачи. — Никаких опознавательных знаков. А корабль не хуже тех, на которых в дозоре контр-адмиралы плавают. Я потому его и запомнил. Странно как-то. И подозрительно.  
— Да ладно, может нам просто везет на встречи с одинаковыми кораблями, — пожал плечами Пенгвин.  
— Опыт показывает, что везти может только на всякое дерьмо, — наставительно возразил Шачи. — Следовательно, либо это не совпадение, либо…  
— Не продолжай, все уже уловили твою мысль, — вздохнул Пенгвин. Бепо беспокойно зафыркал, принюхиваясь.  
Шачи был прав: те, кто могли позволить себе плавать на таких кораблях, никогда не упускали шанс заявить о себе и поднять собственный флаг — или флаг покровителя, способный защитить от чужого нападения. Поэтому для дорогих кораблей отсутствие опознавательных знаков было такой же отличительной чертой, как и их наличие.  
— Сделаем с этим что-нибудь, капитан? — поинтересовался Пенгвин. Под “сделаем” он явно подразумевал нападение с дальнейшим допросом.  
— Пока ничего не случилось, — Ло покачал головой. — Но будет некрасиво, если вдруг окажется, что это корабль Дозора или Правительства, приставленный ко мне для контроля.  
— При слежке стараются ничем не выделяться, — с сомнением протянул Шачи.  
— Бывает слежка, а бывает надзор. Надзирателям прятаться незачем, они в своем праве.  
— Звучит неприятно.  
— Не спорю, — Ло хмыкнул и оттолкнулся от перил, выпрямляясь. — Меня не будет несколько часов. Проверьте за это время, не пострадала ли субмарина во время последнего нападения Морского Короля, все-таки сильная попалась тварь. Планы на вечер обсудим, когда вернусь.  
— Будет сделано, капитан, — почти хором отозвались Шачи и Пенгвин, Бепо молча кивнул. Развернувшись, Ло зашагал к трапу.  
Он приплыл на этот остров, чтобы встретиться с одним из своих основных информаторов — когда-то этот человек работал на Джокера, Ло видел его несколько раз в Спайдер Майлс и позже сумел установить связь. Информатор продавал Ло сведения о расстановке сил; рассказывал, кто из Преступного Подполья заслуживает внимания, кто к чему стремится, что и кому можно предложить. Ло искал союзников с тех пор, как понял, что не справится с Донкихотом в одиночку, но найти претендента на альянс оказалось гораздо сложнее, чем он предположил в начале. К примеру, все Сверхновые были достаточно сильны, но с одной половиной Ло не собирался иметь дела, а второй ему было нечего предложить — как и большинству из тех, о ком рассказывал информатор. Ни в чьи интересы не входила охота на вице-адмирала — слишком рискованно и никакой личной выгоды. Оставались только наемники, готовые ради соответствующего гонорара пойти против кого угодно, но такие люди были ненадежны — в любой момент их могли перекупить, а рисковать Ло не собирался.  
Потому что вряд ли у него будет больше одной попытки.  
До места встречи Ло добрался быстро — он просто несколько раз перенес себя Пространством, оказавшись в итоге перед ничем не примечательным, обшарпанным зданием. Вход в него располагался со стороны внутреннего двора, но Ло использовал Фрукт еще раз и прямо сквозь стены переместился в небольшую, скупо обставленную комнату. Другой гость на его месте поплатился бы за то, что вошел без стука, но Ло был ценным постоянным клиентом, ему многое позволялось. Информатор, сидящий за массивным столом в центре помещения, поднял взгляд от разложенных перед ним бумаг и, пропустив приветствие, сообщил:  
— Вас ищет один беглый правительственный ученый.

***

— Все они мыслят слишком примитивно, но вы должны меня понять. Вы ведь тоже в некоторой степени человек науки. Кстати, на Панк Хазард осталось много засекреченного медицинского оборудования, вам точно будет интересно на него взглянуть.  
Ло поморщился. Цезарь Клаун его определенно нервировал.  
— Итак. Ты хочешь попасть на Панк Хазард, и тебе нужно, чтобы я провез тебя под кордоном Дозора. Обычный корабль мимо него не проскользнет, но субмарина — это совсем другое дело, да?  
— Именно! — визгливо воскликнул Цезарь, и Ло снова скривился. — Этот остров — идеальное место для постройки базы, нужно просто кое-что обновить в оставшемся после Вегапанка лабораторном комплексе. И никто туда не сунется, остров закрыт Дозором.  
— Допустим. Я понял, почему ты хочешь вернуться и почему обратился именно ко мне. Но что я получу взамен? Я потеряю пост шичибукая, если Дозор засечет мои перемещения, а такой расклад меня не устраивает. Ради чего я должен рискнуть?  
— Вот увидите, на черном рынке мое оружие произведет фурор! И я готов отдавать вам тридцать процентов прибыли.  
— Тридцать?  
Самоуверенность ученого могла бы даже вызвать уважение, если бы раздражала чуть меньше.  
— Пятьдесят, — неохотно поправился Цезарь под тяжелым взглядом Ло. Он клубился над креслом, то расплываясь мутной дымкой, то снова возвращаясь к человеческой форме.  
— Уже лучше. Вот только есть одна проблема — ходят слухи, что ты сбежал от Большой Мамочки.  
Цезарь дернулся, заметался ядовитым облаком. Ло ухмыльнулся.  
На самом деле ситуация с Мамочкой его не беспокоила — он мог в любой момент просто подарить ей Цезаря, отведя от себя удар. Гораздо опаснее был сам Цезарь в роли союзника — бывшие информаторы Джокера, которых у Ло было несколько, сумели выяснить, что именно случилось на Панк Хазард. Цезарь в любой момент мог пожертвовать всем ради собственной выгоды, не следовало верить ему и вести с ним общие дела. Но Цезарь был трусом, а трусы всегда становились исполнительными и верными, стоило лишь заживо вытащить из них сердце и забрать себе в качестве гарантии.  
Деньги Ло не интересовали — в отличие от нового оружия.  
У Донкихота были Королевская Воля и Фрукт, пределы возможностей которого до сих пор оставались неизвестными. Ло сомневался, что изобретения Цезаря можно противопоставить всему этому, но хотя бы посмотреть на них имело смысл.  
— Ладно, — Ло достал из кармана дремлющую Ден-Ден-Муши и кинул её Цезарю. — Я свяжусь с тобой, если решу, что ты все-таки можешь быть полезен. Жди. И не делай лишних движений — подчиненные Большой Мамочки наведываются в этот сектор довольно часто.  
Ло перенес себя в коридор прежде, чем Цезарь нашелся с ответом. Бепо, ждавший снаружи, повернулся к Ло, открыл пасть, чтобы что-то сказать, — и чихнул. Потом чихнул еще раз. Чуткий медвежий нюх улавливал запах, исходящий от логии Газ-Газ, — именно поэтому Бепо предпочел сидеть под дверью. Но и запаха, осевшего на одежде Ло, ему оказалось достаточно.  
— Пошли отсюда. Тебе явно нужно на свежий воздух.  
— Вы правда хотите с ним сотрудничать? — уточнил Бепо, привычно подстраиваясь под шаг Ло. Тот пожал плечами:  
— Возможно. Оружие, которое делает Цезарь, действительно сильно отличается от работ всех его коллег, и этот факт не стоит недооценивать. Даже слабый удар может достигнуть цели, если дополнить его эффектом неожиданности.  
Собственные слова заставили зло сжать губы. Все было бы гораздо проще, если бы много лет назад он не лишил себя того самого эффекта неожиданности — стоило повести себя умнее, притвориться, соврать, убедить Донкихота в том, что он хочет остаться рядом с ним. Но тогда, на Миньоне, Ло давился рыданиями и кричал, что никогда не простит. А потом сбежал. Именно поэтому теперь Ло в открытую носил чужую эмблему — он и так выдал себя, ложь не помогла бы подобраться ближе и ударить в спину.  
В конце концов этот маневр он тоже уже потратил впустую, попытавшись использовать его в Спайдер Майлс: подкрался, пырнул ножом, но не смог нанести смертельную рану.  
За этот промах Ло винил себя до сих пор — Донкихот остался жив и совершил то, что совершил.  
Ненавистный Донкихот Росинант.

***

— Вы зачастили ко мне, — хмыкнул информатор, садясь напротив Ло.  
— Мне нужен рыбочеловек-контрабандист.  
— Из какого сектора?  
— М-25.  
— Вы все-таки решили сотрудничать с Клауном?  
Ло не стал спрашивать, откуда информатор узнал о сделке, — он много лет пользовался услугами этого человека именно потому, что тот умел делать верные выводы из нескольких оговорок. К тому же, в конкретном случае догадаться было не так уж и сложно — Ло интересовался сектором Панк Хазард вскоре после встречи с тем, кто раньше там работал.  
— В первую очередь мне нужны карты дна и подводных течений. И, если все сложится удачно, понадобятся сами контрабандисты. Одна команда для начала.  
Ло не собирался заниматься перевозкой товара, поэтому ему был нужен кто-то, способный пройти под кордоном, а без субмарины во всем Гранд Лайн провернуть такое могли только рыболюди. Дозор был не в состоянии отследить их перемещения, ведь Воля Наблюдения не могла дотянуться до дна, а в самом Дозоре рыболюдей не было — никто из представителей этой расы не соглашался подчиняться людям. Именно поэтому в свое время Дозор согласился даже выпустить Арлонга, лишь бы заполучить Джимбея и добиться хоть какой-то возможности контролировать подводных пиратов. Но Джимбей перестал быть шичибукаем еще накануне Великой Войны, и морское дно снова полностью освободилось от надзора.  
— У меня нет подходящих кандидатур, но я знаю, кто из моих коллег сможет вам помочь, — сообщил информатор после нескольких секунд раздумий. — И должен сказать, что у вас отменный вкус — вы выбрали стоящий товар для первого выхода на черный рынок. Я кое-что слышал об оружии Клауна, оно заслуживает внимания.  
Хотя информатор и знал многое о делах Ло, он неверно представлял общую картину. Ло специально делал вид, что изучает Подполье — вполне предсказуемое занятие для любимого воспитанника Джокера. Информатор считал, что Ло планирует пойти по стопам своего благодетеля и ищет союзников для укрепления позиций. О том, что единственная цель Ло — убийство вице-адмирала Росинанта, информатор не знал.  
Впрочем, его предположения вполне могли однажды стать правдой — Ло еще не решил, что он будет делать, если — когда — отомстит.  
— Цена стандартная, — информатор положил перед собой лист с написанными на нем координатами, именем и паролем. Прежде чем забрать его, Ло высыпал на стол горсть мягко мерцающих бусин — Саллийский жемчуг, средняя стоимость.  
— Буду рад снова иметь с вами дело, — информатор сгреб жемчужины, даже не пытаясь присмотреться к ним и проверить подлинность — они с Ло сотрудничали достаточно долго для того, чтобы взаимный обман стал невыгодным. Ло молча кивнул и, поднявшись, направился к выходу. На сей раз он решил не использовать Пространство и вернуться в порт пешком — изредка на него накатывало желание прогуляться. Он не любил собирающиеся в городах толпы, но знал, как выйти к порту через глухие, полузаброшенные улицы — естественно, такой маршрут был небезопасен, но Ло сам представлял гораздо большую угрозу, чем любой, кто мог ему здесь встретиться.  
Странное навязчивое чувство нагнало на полпути — казалось, что кто-то провожает его взглядом, следит. Ло как раз шел по длинному прямому переулку, не заметить хвост в котором было просто невозможно, но ощущение, что он тут не один, усиливалось с каждым шагом.  
Словно за ним наблюдали сами стены.  
“Либо это не совпадение, — прозвучал в памяти голос Шачи, — либо…”

***

Иногда Ло думал, что это он во всем виноват. Нельзя было вестись на уговоры Детки и Буйвола и произносить вслух проклятый всеми богами инициал Ди. Нельзя было провоцировать Росинанта. Конечно, Ло понимал, что его имя стало лишь предлогом — рано или поздно Росинант начал бы действовать и без этого. Но отделаться от мысли, что именно он все разрушил своей неосмотрительностью, было слишком сложно.  
Ло не знал, почему Росинант решил самостоятельно спасти его. Возможно, он тоже верил в древние легенды и хотел заполучить себе ручного Ди, чтобы однажды натравить его на брата, Небесного Дракона. Или он действительно пожалел ребенка из разрушенного Флеванса — Росинант, кажется, по-настоящему переживал и злился, когда врачи в очередной раз отказывались иметь дело со свинцово-янтарной болезнью. Сам Ло тогда был слишком измотан, чтобы хоть как-то реагировать на неудачи. Но во время того путешествия Ло предельно четко понял одну вещь — у него, последнего жителя Флеванса, уже не могло быть никакой другой семьи, кроме семьи Донкихот. Люди боялись его, гнали, словно прокаженного, — но Донкихот Дофламинго позволил ему остаться рядом с собой и пообещал отомстить целому миру за его боль, а Донкихот Росинант попытался эту боль погасить, найти лекарство. Ло действительно был благодарен им обоим.  
А потом Росинант убил Дофламинго.  
Он считал брата чудовищем, которое нужно остановить во что бы то ни стало — и он остановил. У Ло до сих пор звенел в ушах тот самый выстрел и собственный крик, а перед глазами стояла улыбка Росинанта: “Теперь все будет хорошо, Ло”.  
Какой бред.  
Ло хотел, чтобы его спасли от смерти, но не от Дофламинго. Он нуждался в чужой силе и готов был платить за нее — Ло не питал никаких иллюзий и понимал, что в семье Донкихот от настоящей семьи было только название; в ее основе лежал один лишь холодный расчет. Дофламинго разрешил Ло остаться не потому, что пожалел, — он увидел в нем ценный инструмент, а желание Ло отомстить совпало с его собственным. Росинант говорил, что все это ужасно, что Дофламинго не имеет права ломать жизнь Ло, не замечая, что его слова не достигают цели. Жизнь Ло уже была сломана. Сожжена дотла. Все, что когда-то имело для него смысл, исчезло в огне вместе с Белым Городом, и Ло не видел ни одной причины, по которой он мог бы забыть об этом и смириться. Теперь он хотел быть частью семьи Донкихот, тем самым инструментом. Хотел быть рядом с Дофламинго и его всесокрушающей ненавистью.  
Росинант лишил Ло возможности осуществить единственное оставшееся у него желание. Поступил так же, как и все дозорные — разрушил, отнял.  
Ло не простил.  
Он сбежал сразу же, воспользовавшись тем, что Росинант был серьезно ранен и просто не мог удержать его. Приплывшие за ним дозорные не стали прочесывать остров в поисках Ло — возможно, Росинант ничего не сказал о нем сослуживцам. Или они решили, что оставшийся в одиночестве ребенок все равно не выживет в снегах Миньона, и сосредоточились на уничтожении старших членов семьи, представлявших угрозу даже после смерти своего лидера. Ло следил за погоней с берега и видел, как горит и идет ко дну корабль с розовыми парусами, настигнутый Дозором всего в нескольких километрах от острова. Позже Ло выяснил, что в живых остался ещё один подчиненный Дофламинго, Верго, но его отправил в Импел Даун вернувшийся в Дозор Росинант.  
Так Ло стал последним. Больше никто не мог претендовать на останки империи Джокера, и Ло забрал себе то немногое, что уцелело. На одном из принадлежавших семье островов он нашел субмарину — ангар, в котором она стояла, был надежно спрятан, доступ к нему имели только лидеры семьи, но Ло умел перемещаться в пространстве и не нуждался в паролях и ключах. Из найденных в ангаре записей Ло понял, что семья создавала для себя принципиально новый вид кораблей, но успела построить только один рабочий образец. Ло даже не задумывался о преимуществах, которое могла дать субмарина, их он оценил позже; в тот момент Ло просто хотел присвоить вещь, оставшуюся от семьи — оставшуюся от Дофламинго. Ло спрятался в субмарине от всего и всех, сросся с ней, как улитка с панцирем.  
Позже он отправился на Гранд Лайн. Ло мало интересовал Ван Пис, но он знал, что Росинант получил повышение и был переведен в Маринфорд. Именно там и состоялась их первая со времен Миньона встреча.  
— Я бы обрадовался тому, что ты решил стать шичибукаем и начать сотрудничать с Правительством, если бы не знал, что все вы лишь используете этот статус для достижения собственных целей, — сказал Росинант, хмуро рассматривая зачеркнутый оскал смайла на кофте Ло. — Что ты сделал, чтобы попасть сюда?  
— О, спустись вниз и спроси, куда отнесли ящик. Ты как бывший Коразон должен оценить всю символичность.

***

Монета была тяжелой, позеленевшей от времени, с полустертой гравировкой — под разными углами рисунок казался то корявым пиратским роджером, то мордой какого-то зверя. Ло небрежно подбросил монету, поймал и отложил в сторону.  
Накануне ночью на соседнем острове прошел очередной подпольный аукцион — десятки видов оружия, от обычных корабельных пушек до бойцовых зверей и рабов-гладиаторов. Сразу три информатора настойчиво советовали Ло начать именно оттуда — распорядители аукциона славились любовью ко всему новому. В отличие от тех, кто поставлял им товар. Два крупных синдиката попытались не пустить на рынок очередного конкурента, и Ло пришлось вмешаться — после того, как Бергман Холгер, лидер одного из этих синдикатов, просто исчез, представители второго решили оставить Цезаря в покое.  
Монету Ло забрал в качестве компенсации за доставленные хлопоты; она выпала из кармана мертвого Холгера и лежала в луже крови — абсолютно бесполезная для несведущих и ценная для осведомленных. На крупные аукционы не пускали посторонних, даже постоянным гостям, которых знали в лицо, требовался особый пропуск, но никому не было дела до того, как именно он попадал к потенциальному покупателю. Ло не собирался лично присутствовать на аукционе, но монету — тот самый пропуск — оставил себе.  
Такие вещи никогда не бывали лишними.  
У Ло уже собралась целая коллекция.  
О том, что это он стоит за дважды беглым ученым, Ло предпочитал пока молчать. Он бы вообще не стал тратить на него время, если бы нашел хоть один альтернативный вариант — но вариантов не было, и Ло приходилось довольствоваться имеющимся.  
Даже Цезарь был лучше, чем ничего.  
Конечно, свои преимущества имелись и у такого союзника — Цезарь зависел от Ло, это давало возможность не считаться с его мнением, а сердце ученого, хранящееся в каюте Ло, делало зависимость абсолютной. Ло мог отдать любой приказ, выставить любые условия и пользовался своей властью.  
“Они все живут для того, чтобы подчиняться, — говорил Дофламинго, сидя на крыше их базы в Спайдер Майлс и глядя вниз на копошащихся среди металлического мусора людей. — Больше ни на что они не способны. Всегда учитывай это“.  
Бросив быстрый взгляд на часы, Ло встряхнулся и поднялся на ноги, отгоняя воспоминания. Субмарина всплыла в порту до рассвета, когда все хоть сколько-нибудь интересные заведения в городе были либо еще, либо уже закрыты, поэтому команда решила остаться на борту до утра, которое, судя по положению стрелок, как раз наступило.  
Первым, что услышал Ло, выйдя на палубу, стал оклик Шачи:  
— Капитан! Предлагаю по ним все-таки пальнуть!  
— Где? — Ло подошел к неизменной троице, собравшейся на носу субмарины. Спрашивать, о ком речь, он не стал — вариант тут был только один.  
— Вон там, за синим бригом, — Пенгвин кивком указал в нужную сторону. Ло прищурился, пытаясь рассмотреть почти скрытый корабль — тот самый, без опознавательных знаков.  
— Ну так что, капитан?  
— Нет.  
— Почему? — то ли разочарованно, то ли возмущенно воскликнул Шачи. — Тут явно что-то не так, а если окажется, что это дозорные, честно объясним, насколько провоцирующе они себя вели.  
— Нет, — повторил Ло.  
В последнее время те, кто следили за ним, окончательно перестали маскировать свое присутствие. Корабль без флага появлялся поблизости все чаще, а чужой взгляд, направленный в спину, ощущался слишком остро. Но Ло ничего не предпринимал — у него было странное предчувствие, которое он не мог расшифровать, но именно из-за него медлил.  
Стоящий рядом Бепо мотнул головой и низко, угрожающе зарычал — идеальный старпом, всегда чувствующий настроение хозяина.

***

— Я знаю, что вы здесь, — Ло остановился и напоказ снял с плеча Кикоку. Темнота переулка у него за спиной зашелестела, разразилась гнусавым булькающим смехом. Ло ухмыльнулся в ответ и медленно обернулся.  
Они стояли в нескольких метрах позади, три огромные громоздкие фигуры, скрытые полумраком. Ло удобнее перехватил меч и развернул Пространство, беря все вокруг под свой контроль; ровное голубое сияние затопило переулок, и Ло наконец-то смог рассмотреть своих преследователей.  
— Похоже, ты нас поймал, — тот, что стоял на шаг ближе остальных, снова разразился смехом. Ло окинул его взглядом и уточнил настолько спокойно, насколько смог:  
— Какого черта?  
Он не видел их много лет, но узнал сразу — Требол, Диаманте и Пика, сгинувшие в прибрежных водах Миньона.  
— Боюсь, что твой вопрос слишком расплывчат.  
— Расплывчат? Хорошо, я уточню. Какого черта вы живы?  
Мысль о том, что кто-то пытается выдать себя за старших лидеров семьи, Ло отмел сразу же — он видел стекающую с Требола мутную слизь, слышал тихий металлический скрежет, с которым плащ Диаманте колыхался в такт его движениям. Можно было подделать внешность и голос — но не существовало ни одного способа сымитировать силу Дьявольского Фрукта.  
— Почему мы должны быть мертвы?  
— Потому что корабль затонул, а плавать фруктовики не умеют.  
— О, ты все видел? — Требол наклонил голову к плечу, и стекла его очков коротко вспыхнули, отражая свет Пространства. — Да, ты прав. Дозорные потопил корабль — но только потому, что мы позволили им это. Мертвых не объявляют в розыск, и это весьма удобно. Видишь ли, помимо субмарины, которую ты забрал, у нас имелся еще один образец, который как раз находился в трюме. Он был опытным и быстро вышел из строя, но на то, чтобы доплыть до ближайшего острова, его хватило.  
Ло прикрыл глаза, отстраненно размышляя о том, что все это время ему вовсе не мерещилось — за ним действительно наблюдали стены, проще простого для Логии камня.  
— Что еще ты хочешь узнать? — поинтересовался Требол, так и не дождавшись от Ло ответной реплики. Его голос звучал непривычно: снисходительная насмешка, с которой старшие лидеры всегда обращались к Ло, исчезла, сменившись странным, почтительным вниманием — словно Требол действительно собирался отвечать. Словно он ждал момента, когда вместо вопроса получит приказ.  
Именно так в семье разговаривали с Дофламинго.  
— Что вам от меня нужно? — медленно проговорил Ло.  
— Нам нужен король.  
— По-прежнему не понимаю, при чем тут я.  
Требол с Диаманте переглянулись и синхронно шагнули вперед, придвинулись, нависли.  
— Доффи хотел сделать тебя своей правой рукой. Своим наследником. После его смерти ты имеешь полное право занять опустевший трон, — вкрадчиво произнес Диаманте.  
— Тебе идет его флаг, — подхватил Требол. Стоящий позади Пика молча кивнул — видимо, он до сих пор предпочитал разговаривать поменьше. Ло обвел всех троих взглядом, веря и не веря одновременно.  
— Ты ведь и сам знаешь, что место Джокера принадлежит тебе, верно? — продолжал Диаманте. — Скольких из его бывших подчиненных, оставшихся в живых, ты уже убедил работать на себя?  
— Почти всех, кто чего-то стоил, — подсказал Требол.  
— Значит, я вам нужен? Почему же тогда вы не попытались встретиться со мной раньше?  
— Мы наблюдали. Хотели удостовериться, что Доффи не ошибся, выбрав тебя. Не пойми неправильно — при нашей последней встрече ты был не с ним, а с Росинантом.  
— Удостоверились? — Ло мрачно ухмыльнулся и развел руки в стороны, словно демонстрируя себя.  
— Вполне, — абсолютно серьезно кивнул Требол. Он смотрел на Ло с жадностью, различить которую не мешали даже скрывающие глаза очки.  
— Когда в следующий раз решите за кем-нибудь следить, постарайтесь прятаться получше.  
— А зачем прятаться от того, с кем планируешь однажды встретиться?  
— Интересный подход, — неожиданно для самого себя развеселился Ло. В его мыслях словно по щелчку наступила абсолютная ясность. Слова Дофламинго снова всплыли в памяти: “Они все живут для того, чтобы подчиняться”.  
Верно.  
Они живут только для этого.  
Еще в детстве Ло понял, что представляют из себя старшие лидеры семьи. Они выбрали Дофламинго и последовали за ним — но лишь для того, чтобы однажды он добыл для них все то, чего они желали, но не могли заполучить самостоятельно. Ло не собирался спрашивать, почему они не попытались отомстить Росинанту за смерть своего короля, он и так знал ответ.  
Мертвый король бесполезен, незачем хранить ему верность.  
Ло и сам пришел Донкихотам за исполнением желаний, но его отношение к Дофламинго было совсем другим. Наверное, он бы даже согласился провести операцию Бессмертия, если бы только выпал шанс.  
— Остальные тоже выжили? — сухо поинтересовался Ло, и улыбки на лицах Требола и Диаманте стали шире — старшие лидеры с легкостью распознали согласие, скрытое за этим вопросом.  
— Не все. Но мы соберем для тебя новую семью. Просто скажи, кого ты хочешь видеть рядом с собой.  
Ло кивнул. Он не собирался отказываться от короны. Преданность, которую ему предлагали, была гнилой и корыстной, но его это мало беспокоило. Ло так и не смог найти союзников, в которых столь нуждался, но семья Донкихот — семья Трафальгар — могла заменить их. Ло хотел перерезать глотку вице-адмиралу Росинанту и не собирался упускать шанс теперь, когда свои услуги ему предлагали люди, действительно способные помочь. Цена его устраивала. Ло был согласен стать тем, на ком они будут паразитировать, — стать их новым Джокером.  
— Итак, Молодой Господин, с чего нам начать?  
— Нужно вытащить из Импел Дауна Верго. Семье не хватает Коразона.


End file.
